


Better late than never

by call_me_el



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej powoli ogarnia, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Beta, Smuga wie, Wilmuga, awkward!Andrzej, początki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: Andrzej na samym początku odkrył, że im krócej mówił, tym lepiej mu szło. I tego postanowił się trzymać. Bo im mniej powie, tym mniejsze było prawdopodobieństwo, że powie coś źle. Prawda?Przed "Tomek w Krainie Kangurów"
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Better late than never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> W podziękowaniu dla PartofWorld za zapoznanie mnie z cudownym fenomenem, jakim jest Wilmuga i za wskrzeszenie mojej weny do pisania.
> 
> Przejmuję odpowiedzialność za wszelkie błędy gramatyczne, interpunkcyjne i ortograficzne. "Pisownia i gramatyka" w Wordzie też ma swoje limity...

Będzie dobrze. Będzie dobrze. Tylko uspokój się, Andrzej, nie palnij jakiegoś głupstwa i będzie dobrze.

Większych nadziei nie miał, ale cokolwiek pozwoliłby mu opanować to drżenie w piersi, warte było wypróbowania. Zwłaszcza, że od tej rozmowy zależała jego potencjalna kariera łowcy zwierząt.

On, geograf, podróżnik amator zgłosił się na wyprawę łowców dzikich zwierząt. Do Ameryki Południowej.

Odetchnął głęboko i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w małym lusterku w łazience. Wyglądał jakby miał iść na spotkanie z samym dzikim zwierzem, a nie człowiekiem, który je łapał.

Cóż… co mogło pójść nie tak?

Przyszedł na miejsce spotkania wcześniej. Dużo wcześniej. Miał niecałą godzinę, żeby nastawić się psychicznie na ciąg pytań o niego i jego umiejętności. Nie żeby miał się czym chwalić ale beznadziejnie też nie było. Da sobie radę. Musiał dać. Nie miał już innego wyjścia.

Zapatrzył się na fruwające dookoła niego gołębie.

\- Czy mam przyjemność z panem Wilmowskim?

Ciepły głos wyrwał go z zadumy i poderwał głowę. Napotkał stalowoszare spojrzenie i szeroki, przyjazny uśmiech.

Usiadł sztywniej. Odruchowo kiwnął głową.

Brawo, Andrzej! Świetne pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Tak – wstał z ławki – Andrzej Wilmowski, pan Smuga, jak mniemam? - Zerknął na wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń i uścisnął ją.

Otrząśnij się, chłopie!

Zerknął kątem oka na Smugę i odetchnął lżej, kiedy ten nadal patrzył na niego przyjaźnie.

\- Miło poznać. Hagenbeck powiedział, że jest pan zainteresowany naszą wyprawą. Zapytam, czy brał już pan udział w podobnym przedsięwzięciu?

\- Kilka razy zabrałem swoich uczniów na biwak do lasu.

Mentalnie łupnął czołem w chodnik i poczuł jak czerwienieją mu uszy. Smuga jednak roześmiał się szczerze i jemu w odpowiedzi usta wygięły się w uśmiechu. Poczuł się nieco pewniej i nadzieja nieśmiało zaczęła kiełkować w jego sercu.

\- No to podstawy już jakieś pan ma – Smuga pokiwał głową rozbawiony, wskazał mu ręką ławkę i obaj usiedli w cieniu – Muszę z góry zaznaczyć, że będzie to długi wyjazd. Na Boże Narodzenie może pan nie wrócić do domu.

\- To nie będzie problem – nie miał do czego wracać – Głownie z tego powodu postanowiłem zgłosić się do pana. Czy mój brak doświadczenia byłby przeszkodą?

\- Niespecjalnie – Smuga przyznał po krótkim namyśle – Mamy odpowiednich ludzi do samych łowów i zajmowania się zwierzętami, ale pomyślałem, że przydałby się nam geograf. Możliwe, że wejdziemy na tereny nieodkryte jeszcze przez białych i było by wspaniale, gdybyśmy mogli przywieść kilka map do Europy. Ufam, że mapy rysować pan umie?

\- Tak, umiem – to akurat potrafił - Pasjonowałem się tym jeszcze na studiach, a od czasu… od kiedy wyjechałem z Warszawy byłem już w kilku miejscach na świecie, rysując mapy prywatnym kolekcjonerom.

Smuga spojrzał na niego z uznaniem i po chwili odezwał się:

\- No to tak naprawdę z mojej strony tyle chciałem wiedzieć. Gdyby się pan zdecydował, pana wynagrodzenie wyniosłoby tysiąc pięćset złotych marek niemieckich. My pokryjemy koszty podróży, sprzęt obozowy ma pan zapewniony, tylko osobisty ekwipunek jest we własnym zakresie. Czy ma pan jakieś pytania?

Jakąś setkę?

Wypytał więc Smugę o przewidywany przebieg wyprawy, co miał zabrać ze sobą jako osobisty ekwipunek, o wypłatę, o zwierzęta, o Smugę, i tysiąc innych rzeczy. A Smuga, z cierpliwością godną pochwały, opowiadał dość obszernie i zdali sobie sprawę z upływu czasu dopiero, kiedy zrobiło się tak ciemno, że rozbłysły latarnie.

***

Amazonię przeżył.

Z Bożą… a może bardziej Smugi, pomocą, ale przeżył.

Do swoich osobistych sukcesów zaliczył: nie danie się zjeść kapibarom, które upodobały sobie kąsać go za ręce za każdym razem, kiedy próbował je nakarmić; wywabienie wyprawy od niechybnej śmierci nieznajomością obyczajów krajowców i byciem tak uprzejmym, że przeszedł nawet sam siebie; no i najważniejsze osiągnięcie: Zaprzyjaźnił się z Janem Smugą.

Jak do tego doszło nie miał pojęcia, ale gdzieś między Hamburgiem, a Manaus Smuga doszedł do wniosku, że mu bardzo towarzystwo Andrzeja odpowiada. Kłócić się z nim nie zamierzał, więc tylko uśmiechał się przyjaźnie i zachodził w głowę, co takiego przyciągnęło do niego Smugę? Cokolwiek to było, musiało być dość silne, bo w drodze powrotnej, zanim dopłynęli do Europy, dostał propozycję pracy i mieszkania. Znowu, kłócić się nie zamierzał. A o tym, że nawet po tej długiej wyprawie łowieckiej nauczył się zaledwie wstępu do podstaw, starał się nie myśleć.

Jakoś to będzie.

Bardziej go interesowało to jak po powrocie do Europy nie chciał wracać do hotelu i całkiem przypadkiem poszedł za Smugą do jego mieszkania.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz pisać tych raportów, prawda?

\- Wiem.

Nie za bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, więc przyjął jak najbardziej pewną siebie minę i wyciągnął rękę po stertę notatek, które Smuga wyciągnął z torby. Ten tylko pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć „proszę bardzo” i wręczył mu plik kartek. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na zapiski i szczerze pożałował, że zaoferował swoją pomoc.

\- Chryste panie, nie wiem kto to pisał, ale mój sześcioletni syn ma czytelniejszy charakter pisma.

Cisza.

\- Ja.

Podniósł powoli głowę i napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie Smugi. Jego szare oczy lśniły jak szalone, a usta wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

Cholera jasna.

\- W sumie to nie jest tak źle… - zerknął z powrotem na kartkę pokrytą szlaczkami. Ale było. Mógł się nie odzywać.

\- Dziękuję, Andrzeju, i doceniam twoje wysiłki, ale jestem w pełni świadomy, że moje pismo jest tragiczne.

\- Jakim cudem ty w ogóle szkoły skończyłeś?! – Nie wytrzymał. Musiał zapytać – Gdyby mi mój uczeń coś takiego przyniósł, to bym go z miejsca oblał.

\- Nie oblałbyś – Smuga odparł pewnie i odchylił się w krześle z założonymi na piersi rękoma. Nadal uśmiechał się jakby przekornie.

\- Upomniałbym.

Powątpiewająca brew uniosła się w górę.

\- Postawiłbym tróję za zdanie pracy.

Druga brew powędrowała do góry.

\- Dostałby czwórę, żeby szybciej skończył szkołę i mnie takimi bazgrołami nie dręczył…

\- No i masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie – Smuga roześmiał się szczerze i nachylił się bliżej, zabrał mu notatki i podsunął szkice – Jak już tak nalegasz, to przerysuj mi to na czysto.

\- No tu już chociaż widać, co autor miał na myśli, jak to rysował.

Odpowiedział mu cichy śmiech.

***

\- Czasem się zastanawiam, czy łatwiej było mi zaprowadzić porządek w klasie pełniej hormonalnie nabuzowanych nastolatków, czy teraz trenować kapucynki?

Trenowanie to może było za duże słowo.

Po powrocie z Amazonii zaczęli małymi krokami urządzać ogród zoologiczny pod Hamburgiem. W pierwszej kolejności ulokowali zwierzęta w warunkach, jak najbardziej zbliżonych do ich naturalnych, a później zajęli się tresurą.

\- Jaka jest różnica? – Smuga stał oparty o barierki i obserwował go na wybiegu. Nawet z tak daleka widział jak ten się uśmiechał szeroko.

\- Kapucynka nie odpyskuje?

Jedna z małpek wskoczyła mu na ramię i perfidnie zajrzała mu w twarz.

\- No i co? – Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, widząc jak przekrzywia główkę i zaskrzeczała. Uśmiech jednak spełzł mu z twarzy, kiedy jej towarzyszki oblazły go z każdej strony i zaczęły donośnie skrzeczeć – Janku?!

Smuga wyraźnie ubawiony ani myślał mu pomagać i tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze ci idzie, Andrzeju! – Ramiona już mu drżały - Już cię uznały za jednego z nich.

\- To znaczy, że też będę mógł z samego rana rzucać w ciebie śniadaniem?

Nie zdążył ugryźć się w język i poczuł jak czerwienieją mu uszy. Fenomenalnie. Smuga wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

Przynajmniej choć jeden z nich miał ubaw. No i kapucynki.

Czemu, och, czemu musiał się odzywać?

***

Musiał nauczyć się angielskiego.

Nauka sztuki łowienia zwierząt szła mu bardzo dobrze. Smuga sam mu wszystko tłumaczył, pokazywał i poprawiał jego błędy. Był wspaniałym nauczycielem i już po roku Andrzej mógł samodzielnie zaplanować przebieg łowów i wcielić ten plan w życie. Jedynym problemem była nieznajomość języka.

Z oczywistych powodów umiał doskonale rosyjski, trochę niemieckiego i jeszcze mniej angielskiego. I to właśnie tego ostatniego języka najbardziej potrzebował.

Mieli w planach łączoną z Angielskim Towarzystwem Geograficznym wyprawę do Bangladeszu. Nie za bardzo chciał się w politykę mieszać, zwłaszcza, że chodziło o Anglików, więc tylko zapytał Janka o ich udział w tym przedsięwzięciu. Okazało się, że ponoć Anglicy sami o nich poprosili, bo jeden z nich znał dość dobrze Smugę.

Zgodzili się.

I tak zaczął się miesiąc intensywnej nauki języka.

Smuga śmiał się z niego, że przecież on doskonale może się z nimi dogadać i nie ma potrzeby, żeby Andrzej spędzał całe noce w kuchni ślęcząc nad książkami. Może i tak, ale czy chciał polegać na Smudze za każdym razem, kiedy czegoś potrzebował? I tak przyjaciel już mu tyle pomógł, więc każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał wertowaniu notatek. I może szłoby mu lepiej, gdyby się tak tym wszystkim nie przejmował.

Jakoś to będzie.

Na początku szło mu całkiem nieźle. Akcent miał tragiczny, ale to, co chciał przekazać, wszyscy rozumieli. Nawet Smuga patrzył na niego z podziwem i Andrzej ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się, żeby nie wypiąć dumnie piersi za każdym razem, kiedy napotykał te błyszczące szare oczy i szeroki uśmiech.

I tak był zadowolony ze swojego sukcesu, że następnych wydarzeń nie przewidział.

\- Długo już się z nim znasz?

Podczas wieczornego posiłku dosiadł się do niego znajomy Smugi, Howard. Jakoś tak się złożyło, że przez cały ten czas niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali. Przyłapał Howarda na rzucaniu mu ukradkowych spojrzeń, ale sam nigdy go nie zaczepił.

\- Dwa lata.

Na samym początku odkrył, że im krócej mówił, tym lepiej mu szło. I tego postanowił się trzymać. Bo im mniej powie, tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że powie coś źle. Prawda?

\- I pracujecie razem?

Niby niezobowiązujące pytanie, ale chyba skoro byli tu razem, to raczej tak? Zerknął na Howarda ukradkiem. Siedział całkiem swobodnie, nawet na niego nie patrzył i tylko popijał gorącą herbatę.

\- Tak. To mój partner – zajął się własnym posiłkiem i odszukał wzrokiem Smugę. Nie mógł powstrzymać mimowolnie unoszących się mu kącików ust. Odetchnął lżej, kiedy doszedł do niego głęboki, ciepły śmiech Smugi.

\- Hm – przeniósł wzrok na Howarda, kiedy ten poruszył się niespokojnie – W takim razie, życzę ci powodzenia.

I odszedł zostawiając go samego przy ognisku. Andrzej odprowadził go wzrokiem i zmarszczył brwi.

Powiedział coś nie tak?

Na szybko przeanalizował całą rozmowę i z jeszcze większym niezrozumieniem rozejrzał się na Smugą. Który właśnie rozmawiał z Howardem i patrzył w jego stronę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi na coś, co powiedział Howard, poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszył na około ogniska, i usiadł obok niego.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedziałem nie tak, ale przepraszam? – Wyrwało mu się zanim Smuga zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Andrzeju – Smuga oparł dłoń na jego karku i delikatnie ścisnął – Nic się nie stało.

\- Powiedz mi, proszę, bo mam wrażenie, że mogłem jakoś Howarda urazić. Chciałbym go za to przeprosić, ale nie wiem dokładnie za co bym przepraszał.

\- Wyjaśniłem Howardowi wszystko i naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, żebyś z nim o tym rozmawiał. Zapomnij o tym i nie przejmuj się więcej.

Coś mu się nie spodobało w tym, jak Smuga zakończył temat. Nie podobało mu się jak te lśniące szare oczy przygasły i zabolało go, kiedy ten znajomy szeroki uśmiech wykrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Janku? – Ostrożnie oparł dłoń na nadgarstku Smugi i zajrzał mu w oczy – Ja naprawdę przepraszam za cokolwiek powiedziałem nie tak.

Smuga zamyślił się na moment i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Powiedzmy, że z kontekstu waszej rozmowy mogło wyjść coś, co nie jest prawdą.

Tyle to sam wywnioskował. Uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Co miałeś na myśli, kiedy rozmawiałeś z Howardem i użyłeś określenia „partner”?

Andrzej zmarszczył brwi i już miał wyjaśniać, kiedy dotarło do niego, _co_ zainsynuował w rozmowie.

\- Och – przymknął powieki i wolną ręką zakrył oczy. Cholera.– Od dziś to ty z nimi rozmawiasz, a ja będę siedział cicho.

Jakim cudem używając pojedynczych słów palnął taką gafę?! To powinno być niemożliwe.

\- Jasiek, ja cię z całego serca przepraszam – wyszeptał i zaklął w duchu, kiedy twarz buchnęła mu gorącem – Nawet nie wiem jak…

A było już tak dobrze.

\- Zawsze mogło być gorzej – rozbawiony głos Smugi sprawił, że opuścił dłoń i rzucił mu martwe spojrzenie. Jak? – Nie wyparłeś się naszej przyjaźni. To nieporozumienie jakoś Howard przeżyje. Może teraz zostawi nas w spokoju, więc kto wie? Może właśnie wyświadczyłeś nam obydwu przysługę?

To, że do końca wyprawy unikał Howarda i wszelkich rozmów na tematy prywatne, było całkiem przypadkowe.

***

Po powrocie z Bangladeszu miał całą stertę szkiców i notatek do przepisania.

Spędzał więc większą część dnia w biurze, pochylony nad stołem kreślarskim, i rysował. Było tego całkiem sporo i zdarzało mu się zasiedzieć w pracy długo po tym, jak już miał iść do domu.

Dom.

Jego domem stało się mieszkanie Smugi. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy, jak wychodził _z domu_ , wracał _do domu_ , miał na myśli ich małe dwupokojowe lokum. I nie przeszkadzało mu, że spał na wersalce w pokoju dziennym, ani to, że budził się za każdym razem, jak Smuga wstawał w nocy do łazienki.

Miał w kuchni własne krzesło, jego kubek do kawy zawsze stał po lewej stronie, jego ręcznik wisiał po prawej.

Na samym początku miał wyprowadzić się jak tylko znajdzie coś innego, ale po miesiącu przestał szukać. Smuga też nic nie wspominał na ten temat, więc Andrzej postanowił siedzieć cicho.

\- Jeszcze ten jeden szkic i na dziś koniec, bo zaraz mi oczy na wierzch wypłyną i… chyba na kawę za późno? Która w ogóle godzina?

\- Na kawę jest zdecydowanie za późno.

Andrzej podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał rozbawiony głos Smugi nad uchem. Serce mu łomotało w uszach i musiał złapać oddech zanim wykrztusił:

\- Jasiek, ty mnie kiedyś do zawału serca doprowadzisz!

\- Wybacz – cień uśmiechu przemknął mu po twarzy, a szare oczy błyszczały szaleńczo – To co mówiłeś o tej kawie?

\- Hm? – Oderwał wzrok od oczu Smugi i zerknął na ledwo napoczęty szkic – Nie słuchałem.

\- Andrzeju? – Smuga oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu i wyraźnie starał się nie śmiać – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mówiłeś sam do siebie i sam siebie nie słuchałeś?

\- Ciebie słuchałem?

O czym oni rozmawiali?

\- Dobrze – cichy chichot rozległ się po pokoju –Jestem pewien, że gdzieś tam na pewno był jakiś sens. A teraz idziemy do domu, bo pora obiadu dawno minęła, a coś zjeść przed snem musisz. Chodź. No chodź.

Poszedł.

***

W przeciągu trzech lat mieszkania ze Smugą, dość często zdarzało się, że on zostawał w Hamburgu, a Janek wyjeżdżał gdzieś na kilka tygodni. I jego nieobecność nie byłaby aż tak zła, gdyby nie fakt, że Andrzej nie potrafił gotować. Byłoby to nawet śmieszne, gdyby nie to, że cała kuchnia była na głowie Smugi, bo Andrzej o mało nie puścił z dymem całek kamienicy, kiedy chciał zrobić na śniadanie jajecznicę.

Był geografem, nie chemikiem!

Tym razem Smuga miał wyjechać na dwa tygodnie. Niby tylko czternaście dni, ale Andrzej jeść coś musiał.

Tak więc w celu zapobiegnięcia katastrofie, obydwaj znaleźli się w sklepie i zaopatrzyli Andrzeja w szesnaście dni prowiantu. Konserwy, suchary, gdyby zapomniał kupić chleb, fasolki i zupy w puszkach. Smuga śmiał się, że dobrze chociaż wodę na herbatę potrafił zagotować. Obraziłby się, gdyby oczy Janka nie błyszczały jak szalone, a jego usta nie uśmiechały się tak szeroko. Wzruszał wtedy tylko ramionami i śmiał się razem z nim.

Bardzo mu się podobało, kiedy to właśnie dzięki niemu Smuga śmiał się tak, że odchylał głowę do tyłu i z zamkniętymi oczami marszczył nos.

\- Na tym powinieneś przeżyć dwa tygodnie – Smuga odłożył ostatnie konserwy na blat i krytycznym okiem obrzucił stos zakupów.

Sprzedawca patrzył na nich z niemym przerażeniem wymieszanym z fascynacją.

\- Herbaty zapomniałem – Andrzej łupnął pięścią w czoło i już miał odejść od kontuaru, kiedy Smuga złapał go za rękaw kurtki.

\- Ureguluj rachunek, a ja znajdę ci tą herbatę.

\- Dziękuję, Jasiek – mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na widok oczu błyskających na niego ze źle ukrywanym rozbawieniem.

\- Sam pan zostaje jakiś czas? – Zagadnął sprzedawca, powoli naliczając każdy produkt na fakturę.

\- Tak – wcisnął ręce w kieszenie i skinął głową w kierunku, gdzie Smuga zniknął za regałem - Wyjeżdża na dwa tygodnie, a ja mam zakaz wchodzenia do kuchni.

\- Ach – sprzedawca drgnął i zaraz Andrzej poczuł dużą, ciepłą dłoń na plecach. Kąciki jego ust powoli uniosły się wysoko.

\- Doliczy pan jeszcze to, i to będzie wszystko.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Smuga zmierzył sprzedawcę twardym spojrzeniem.

Coś go ominęło?

Zerknął niepewnie na Smugę, na sprzedawcę, znowu na Smugę i napotkał jego wyczekujące spojrzenie. Trzymał dwie torby zakupów i tylko wskazał mu wzrokiem pozostałe dwie.

Szybko zapłacił za zakupy i chwycił torby.

\- Miłego dnia panu życzymy – pożegnał miło sprzedawcę i wyszedł ze sklepu za milczącym Smugą – Coś się stało.

\- Czemu tak mówisz? – Smuga uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i poprawił chwyt na jednej z toreb.

\- Bo zazwyczaj nie jesteś tak nieuprzejmy – zawiesił wzrok na silnym przedramieniu. Zafascynowała go płynność, z jaką te wyrobione mięsnie poruszały się za każdym razem, kiedy Smuga poprawiał torbę.

\- Andrzeju, uważaj!

Poderwał głowę i momentalnie zatrzymał się o krok od przejścia na ruchomej ulicy. Aż mu gorąco się zrobiło, kiedy tuż przed jego nosem przejechała na pełnym pędzie dorożka.

Cholera.

-Nic ci nie jest? Andrzeju? – Smuga zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Powoli przeniósł wzrok na lekko pobladłego przyjaciela.

\- Wszystko… - odkaszlnął i zaczerpnął powietrza - … w porządku. Jest dobrze. Nic mi nie jest. Zamyśliłem się.

Bo jak miał przyznać, że o mało nie wpadł pod koła, bo zagapił się na ręce swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Zerknął odruchowo na przedramię, przez które o mało nie postradał życia.

\- Chodźmy już – Smuga cały czas bacznie go obserwował i skinął głową wskazując druga stronę ulicy – Sam przejdziesz? Czy mam cię przenieść?

Andrzej zmierzył go tylko wzrokiem i ruszył przodem, udając, że uszy mu nie płoną żywym ogniem i starał się ignorować to, jak blisko niego szedł Smuga.

Czemu to on nie potrafił, tak jak Smuga, spojrzeć na kogoś i wiedzieć, co mu po głowie chodzi?

***

Raz na pół roku mieli obowiązkowe spotkania z Hagenbeckiem.

Był nadzwyczaj dobrym pracodawcą, troszczył się o swoich pracowników i efektem tego były regularne rozmowy w jego gabinecie. Pytał ich wtedy o pracę, czy są zadowoleni?, czy coś chcieliby zgłosić? Jakieś zastrzeżenia?

I Andrzej całym sercem popierał inicjatywę, gdyby tylko sam nie musiał brać w niej udziału.

Bo jakimś dziwnym trafem za każdym razem, gdy miał z kimś przeprowadzić luźną pogawędkę, coś szło nie tak.

Stał więc przed gabinetem Hagenbecka i czekał, aż zegar wybije godzinę jego wywiadu. Modlił się w duchu, żeby pracodawca nie miał do niego wielu pytań i nie oczekiwał na owe pytania zbyt obszernych odpowiedzi. Z drugiej strony Hagenbeck znał go już cztery lata, więc chyba wiedział, czego się po Andrzeju spodziewać.

Drzwi naprzeciwko niego otworzyły się nagle. Poderwał głowę i napotkał pogodną twarz osobistej sekretarki Hagenbecka, Stelli.

\- Pan Wilmowsky – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko – Proszę wejść! Niech pan usiądzie, zaraz zrobię panu herbaty i pan Hagenbeck zaraz pana przyjmie.

I zanim zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje, siedział naprzeciwko swojego pracodawcy z filiżanką earl grey.

\- Pan Wilmowsky – Hagenbeck spojrzał na niego przyjaźnie i kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie, kiedy zerknął na filiżankę w ręku Andrzeja – Ja się pan miewa?

\- W porządku, dziękuję – odstawił herbatę na brzeg biurka i zacisnął dłonie na nałokietnikach fotela – A pan?

\- Nie najgorzej, nie najgorzej. Przejrzałem pana ostatnie szkice i jestem pod wrażeniem. Solidna robota.

\- Dziękuję – z trudem zwalczył zakłopotanie. Nigdy nie lubił, kiedy ktoś go chwalił.

\- Niech mi pan powie, panie Wilmowsky, jak się panu u nas pracuje?

\- Nie mam żadnych powodów do narzekań, panie Hagenbeck. Jestem wdzięczny za możliwość pracy dla pana.

\- Powtarza mi to pan za każdym razem – Hagenbeck pokręcił głową i zanotował coś w zeszycie – Żadnych problemów? Nie ma pan nieprzyjemności?

Jakich nieprzyjemności?

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem – spojrzał uważniej na Hagenbecka. Czyżby wydawał się nieco poddenerwowany?

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nadal mieszka pan z panem Smugą?

\- Tak, co w związku z tym?

\- Absolutnie nic, panie Wilmowsky. Chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że w każdym momencie możemy zameldować pana w osobnym mieszkaniu, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba…

\- Zapewniam pana, że takiej potrzeby nie będzie.

Spojrzał Hagenbeckowi prosto w oczy i nie udało mu się ukryć wzburzenia w głosie. Nawet nie chciał. Bo o ile dobrze zrozumiał, Hagenbeck zainsynuował, że jego Janek mógłby… że Janek…

\- Panie Wilmowsky, ja w żaden sposób nie chciałem obrazić ani pana, ani pana Smugi. Wiem, że nie wszyscy z taką samą łatwością akceptują waszą… sytuację i chciałem tylko zapewnić pana, że jestem przygotowany pomóc wam jak tylko mogę. Bardzo was obydwu cenię i macie moje poparcie.

\- Dziękuję?

Może i brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie, ale nie bardzo rozumiał, o co Hagenbeckowi mogło chodzić. Pożegnał się z pracodawcą i szybko wyszedł z biura. Smuga miał teraz dyżur przy gepardach. Musiał go o coś zapytać.

Odnalazł go bez problemu. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, kiedy Smuga dostrzegł go na skraju wybiegu i zamachał na niego ręką.

\- Jak minął ci wywiad? Andrzeju?

Smuga zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Andrzej podszedł bliżej niego.

\- Czy tobie przeszkadza, że u ciebie mieszkam? – Miał zacząć inaczej, ale na to pytanie potrzebował natychmiast odpowiedzi – Jasiek?

\- Absolutnie – Smuga zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej i szybko odszukał wzrokiem swojego współpracownika i skinął mu głową. Tamten tylko machnął ręką i Janek ujął go pod ramię, odprowadził za ogrodzenie i zatrzymał się w zacisznym kącie, z dala od głównej ścieżki – Czemu pytasz?

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie problem? Bo tak naprawdę to nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy i jakoś tak wyszło… Może powinienem…

\- Andrzeju? – Smuga chwycił go za ramiona i spojrzał na niego uważnie – Skąd nagle te wątpliwości?

I chcąc, nie chcąc, opowiedział Smudze przebieg rozmowy z Hagenbeckiem. I nie uszło jego uwadze, że Smuga jakby pobladł mniej więcej w połowie jego opowieści.

\- Nie wiem, o co mogło mu chodzić. Może ktoś mu coś powiedział? Jasiek?

Smuga nadal stał naprzeciwko niego nieruchomo i głęboko nad czymś myślał. Musiał dojść do jakiegoś wniosku, bo twarz mu się rozpogodziła i spojrzał na Andrzeja z szerokim uśmiechem i szaleńczo błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Jesteś pewien, że powiedział dokładnie to, co zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak – kiwnął głową i Smuga uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – Powiedział, że mamy jego poparcie i nam pomoże. Nie wiem, w czym mógłby nam pomóc, ale to bardzo miłe z jego strony.

\- Bardzo – Smuga ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zaśmiał się krótko – Bardzo.

\- I nie muszę się wyprowadzać?

\- Nie musisz.

\- To dobrze, bo Kristy z księgowości obiecała, że odda nam dywan z jej gościnnego pokoju, bo nasz woła o pomstę do nieba.

\- Andrzeju!

***

\- Nadal nic?

\- Nic.

Chciał zakląć, ale jedno spojrzenie na Smugę uciszyło go.

Od dwóch dni nie mieli ogrzewania. Zima tego roku była nadzwyczaj sroga i kiedy w nocy temperatura spadła grubo poniżej zera, rura odprowadzająca wodę od pieca do grzejników pękła. Oczywiście zgłosili to, ale nie tylko oni mieli ten problem. Czekali więc na kogoś, kto naprawi rurę i ogrzewali się w ciągu dnia maszynką na paliwo.

Najgorsze były noce.

Andrzej spał w pełni ubrany, pod kołdrą i kocem i nadal było mu zimno. Podejrzewał, że Smuga też nie najlepiej znosił mróz.

Zrobił gorącej herbaty i podał Smudze kubek z lekkim uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi duża, ciepła dłoń opadła mu na kark i poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie i przyjemne ciepło zakręciło mu w żołądku.

Spędzili cały dzień przy maszynce i żaden z nich nie cieszył się na nadejście wieczoru. Jak zwykle pożegnali się szerokimi uśmiechami i przeciągłymi spojrzeniami, i Andrzej położył się na wersalce, nakrył zimną kołdrą i zaklął cicho pod nosem.

Jak on już miał dość tej zimy!

Długo kręcił się, uważając żeby nie odchylać zbyt mocno kołdry i w końcu westchnął zrezygnowany.

Może Janek go nie zabije.

Zanim straciłby odwagę zgarnął kołdrę i koc, po chwili namysłu chwycił poduszkę i wszedł do pokoju, gdzie spał Smuga. Zaledwie drzwi się otworzyły, napotkał lekko zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli zostanę tam chwilę dłużej, to mi tyłek do wersalki przymarznie i będziesz musiał rano chuchać, żebym odtajał.

Cholera. Nie tak miał zacząć.

Skrzywił się zawstydzony i już miał przepraszać, kiedy w ciemności rozległ się cichy chichot, po chwili przerodził się w głośniejszy śmiech, aż w końcu Janek niemal ryknął śmiechem.

Przynajmniej jeden z nich miał ubaw.

Ale stał cierpliwie i czekał aż Smuga opanuje się na tyle, żeby zapalić lampę na stoliku.

\- Chodź tu – odgarnął kołdrę i z nadal trzęsącymi się od śmiechu ramionami pomógł mu ułożyć się obok niego.

Było dość ciasno. Po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nie został od razu wyrzucony, to i to nie będzie stanowiło problemu. Przysunął się bliżej Smugi i z odwagą, której nie miał, przerzucił ramię przez jego bok i wcisnął głowę pod brodę Janka, trącając jego szyję zimnym nosem. Obydwaj zamarli i między jednym oddechem, a drugim Smuga objął go ciaśniej, oparł dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego karku i westchnął cicho.

\- Dobrze?

\- Bardzo – Andrzej uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i poprawił się, wsuwając kolano między nogi Janka – Teraz lepiej.

\- Śpij już, Andrzeju.

Poczuł tylko jak Janek musnął jego skroń nosem i zadowolony usnął.

***

Ogrzewania nie mieli już ponad tydzień.

I ponad tydzień Andrzej spał wtulony w Janka na jego łóżku i niespecjalnie chciał się stamtąd ruszać.

Na szczęście, lub nieszczęście według Andrzeja, specjalista przyszedł po dziesięciu dniach i w przeciągu trzech godzin wymienił rurę i zrobił przegląd całego systemu.

Janek chodził za nim krok w krok i uważnie pilnował gdzie, i czego ten dotykał. Na początku wydało się to mu nieco śmieszne, ale zaraz uzmysłowił sobie, że tak naprawdę Janek nigdy nie zapraszał gości do mieszkania. On w sumie nie miał kogo zapraszać, ale poza nimi dwoma nikt więcej nie przekraczał progu od kiedy Andrzej „wprowadził się” pięć lat temu. W końcu specjalista od rur zakończył swój obchód, odebrał zapłatę i zniknął za dość gwałtownie zamykającymi się drzwiami.

\- Wiesz, że on nam tak naprawdę wyświadczył przysługę?

\- To nie przysługa, jeśli dostał za to pieniądze – Janek przekręcił klucz i ramiona rozluźniły mu się nieznacznie. Andrzej zauważył to tylko dlatego, że cały ten czas nie mógł oderwać od Janka wzroku.

I wtedy uderzyło go to, że doskonale wiedział jak te ramiona drgają, kiedy Janek się śmiał; znał dotyk tych ramion, kiedy oplatały go w środku nocy i przyciągały go bliżej ciepła. Nawet stojąc po drugiej stronie pokoju mógł sobie wyobrazić, że czuje te ramiona pod swoimi dłońmi.

\- Andrzeju?

Poderwał gwałtownie wzrok, kiedy duża, ciepła dłoń opadła mu na kark. Poczuł ciepłe mrowienie na policzkach.

\- Nie mów mi, proszę, że przeziębiłeś się właśnie jak mamy już ogrzewanie?

\- Jakie przeziębienie?

Coś go ominęło? Gdyby źle się czuł, to by zauważył.

\- Masz wypieki na twarzy i oczy dziwnie ci błyszczą – Janek oparł wierzch dłoni na jego policzku i serce mu stanęło tylko po to, żeby za chwilę ruszyć z kopyta.

I co on miał na to odpowiedzieć?!

\- Zrobiło się już cieplej w mieszkaniu i to zapewne różnica temperatur – uśmiechnął się lekko, ale w duchu błagał Janka, żeby uwierzył w jego białe kłamstwo – Zaraz mi przejdzie.

\- Jak się poczujesz gorzej, to masz mi powiedzieć.

Czy mu się wydawało, czy Janek pogłaskał jego policzek zanim zabrał rękę?

\- Dobrze tato – wyrwało mu się i zdążył tylko szerzej otworzyć oczy, kiedy Janek odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się szczerze. Tym razem nie musiał wymyślać wymówek, bo cała twarz zapłonęła mu ogniem. - Chryste, Jasiek… przepraszam… - przysiadł na skraju wersalki.

Smuga tylko machnął ręką i nadal chichocząc pod nosem wyszedł do kuchni. Po chwili szczęknęły szklanki i poczuł zapach świeżej herbaty.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, bo Janek wiedział, że najlepiej uspokoić go dając mu coś gorącego do picia. Podobnie jak wiedział, że Andrzej nie lubił spać od ściany… albo, że… no i…

Szklanka dymiącej aromatycznej herbaty zawisła przed nim. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał lśniące szare oczy i szeroki uśmiech. Kąciki ust mimowolnie uniosły mu się do góry i kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, kiedy Smuga usiadł obok niego i oparł dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego karku. To przyjemne ciepło w żołądku podskoczyło radośnie i oddech mu zadrżał. Zerknął kątem oka na Janka i zauważył cień uśmiechu błąkający się mu na ustach. Andrzej machinalnie oblizał wargi i upił łyk herbaty, bo nagle zrobiło mu się sucho w gardle.

To pewnie dlatego, że ogrzewanie zaczęło działać i powietrze w mieszkaniu robiło się coraz bardziej gorące.

\- Zajrzę na chwilę do biura i sprawdzę, czy nie ma jakiś listów do nas – Smuga odezwał się po dłuższej chwili – Potrzeba ci coś?

Andrzej pokręcił tylko głową, bo szczerze powiedziawszy nie ufał sobie, że nie planie jakiegoś głupstwa.

Smuga uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym Andrzej pomyślał i wyszedł z mieszkania cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Serce mu nadal łomotało w gardle, kiedy zaczerpnął powietrza i trzęsącymi się dłońmi odstawił szklankę na ziemi. Skóra na jego karku nadal przyjemnie mrowiła.

Przymknął oczy i siedział tak dłużą chwilę.

Nie zamierzał nawet o tym myśleć. Bo im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej przekonany był, że Smuga wiedział.

Smuga wiedział coś, co on sam dopiero zaczął sobie uświadamiać.

Nie powiedział nic, kiedy Smuga wrócił z biura. Nie powiedział nic, kiedy siedzieli przy kolacji, ani kiedy szykowali się do snu. Odprowadził Smugę wzrokiem i szerokim uśmiechem, i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, kiedy drzwi za Smugą zamknęły się z cichym pyknięciem zamka.

Cholera. No nie mógł. Musiał.

Z drżącym oddechem usiadł na wersalce i przyłożył dłoń do piersi, gdzie żelazna pięść ścisnęła mu serce.

Ale czy wystarczyło mu odwagi? Czy tego chciał?

Dostał odpowiedź, kiedy jego dłoń opadła na klamkę do drzwi pokoju Smugi. Oddech zamarł mu w piersi. Powoli otworzył drzwi i już na progu napotkał szare lśniące spojrzenie i szeroki uśmiech.

\- Jasiek…?

\- Andrzeju – Smuga uniósł róg kołdry i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Cholera.

Bez namysłu wpełzł do łóżka i natychmiast został zamknięty w ciasnym uścisku. Odetchnął z ulgą i wcisnął nos w szyję Smugi. Wyczuł galopujące tętno. Po całym ciele przeszedł go dreszcz i przyjemne ciepło w żołądku zakręciło radośnie.

\- Śpij już, Andrzeju – cichy szept zabrzmiał mu tuż nad uchem.

\- Też cię kocham.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Za wcześnie?

\- W samą porę – Smuga zaśmiał się bezgłośnie i wcisnął nos w czubek jego głowy – Myślałem, że będę musiał czekać kolejne pięć lat.

\- Czekaj, czekaj – odsunął się tylko na tyle, żeby spojrzeć w te lśniące oczy i zawiesił wzrok na szerokim uśmiechu – Och… _Och_ …Jak ja mogłem być tak _ślepy_?

Odpowiedział mu cichy śmiech.

_Fin._


End file.
